Wedding Problems
by Parasitic Eve
Summary: Takao and Kai are planning to get married but when two strangers fall for our fav. couple their love will be tested... well at least to an extent Parings: TyKai, MaRei, KeTal, Ozuma and Zeo!
1. Default Chapter

Nancy: I know I know I know 3 stories now 4 I can't help it!! I realy can't!! I'm so sorry!! Really I am but so many ideas are in my head so many so many keep comeing like I got a few more.  
  
Nanako: well this one is good we don't own Beyblade  
  
Summery: Tyson and Kai have been going out since the 1st worlds. They are finally going to get married. Something goes wrong though. They are surrounded my Max and Rei who are still boyfriends but have gone farther them then. Then theirs Kenny and Tala who are still fresh but deeply in love and then there's Ozuma and Zeo who are married. They go out to a large resort to plan and to have Kai and Tyson's wedding their. But two other people there have fallen in love with the two. Will they make it till their wedding?  
  
If you guys have seen the show "My Big Fat Obnoxious Fiancée" or something like that, well anywho the resort looks like that. Oh and so you all know Kai, Rei, Tala are 25 and Tyson, Max, Kenny, Zeo, and Ozuma are 23 ^^ okay I'm god now bye!  
  
Warnings: Lemon(s), very disturbing things that it'll make you think I'm wired ^^  
  
Parings: Tyson/Kai, Max/Rei, Kenny/Tala, Zeo/Ozuma (SPREAD THE WORD!) one sided Tyson/OC, Kai/OC.  
  
********************* Wedding Plans and Psycho stackers*********************  
  
Chapter 1: Kai, a dirty little man ^^.  
  
Kai gently laid Tyson down on to the bed. He looked down at his beautiful storm angel and sigh. Tyson stirred slightly as Kai got in to bed with him. Turning over he snuggled in to Kai's embrace. The duel- haired boy blushed furiously but brought Tyson closer. Kai leaned down and kissed Tyson's fluttering eyes. Pulling away Kai looked deep in to a pair of smoky blue eyes. He smiled as his little love blushed.  
  
"Kai...what are you doing! I told you! None off this till were married!" Tyson screamed as he backed up, only to hit a wall. Kai smirked happily.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything, really" Kai said as he put his arms up in defense. Tyson narrowed his eyes as he moved a little closer.  
  
"Really" Kai said as he open his arms out at Tyson.  
  
"Really?" Kai nodded as he circled his arms around Tyson's waist. The midnight hair male smiled cutely and looked up at his fiancée from under his lashes. Kai gazed lovingly down at him. Tyson winked and captured the older male in a heated kiss. Kai kissed back hungrily. Breaking away for breath Tyson laid his head on to the pillow Kai was on. When he looked up he found a questioning gaze of crimson looking down at him. He smiled happily.  
  
"Just because we can't have sex, doesn't mean we can't make out." Tyson stated as he kissed Kai again. Moaning Kai licked Tyson's lower lip, gaining access to the wet chambers, he knew all too well. An inaudible moan erupted from the younger male's throat.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!" Tyson and Kai turned to the voice. Standing at the doorway was...Ozuma. Tyson went red as Kai got off of him. While there little 'make out session' Kai managed to end up on top of his young love.  
  
"Really, can't you wait," Ozuma said as he led them to the kitchen "It's only 2 months till you to get hitched-OW!!" Kai had smacked him across the head.  
  
"We are not being hitched! Just because Mr. Dickinson is paying for it doesn't mean we're being hitched you stupid little bastard." Kai pushed past Ozuma and sat down on to one of the chairs. Kenny and Tala looked up from their seating places as Tyson came in, a little flushed, and sat next to Kai.  
  
"Hey, guys what's wrong?" Max asked as he helped his koi with the dishes. Rei was to busy putting down the foods to notice. Though, Zeo, on the other hand, did. Tyson and Kai wouldn't stop glaring at his...^^...husband. Questionably he looked over at Ozuma who walked in a little limp.  
  
"Ozuma-san I told you not to teas." Zeo said as he led him to one of the chairs before kissing him. Kai shook his head before wrapping an arm around Tyson. Laying his head on Kai shoulder Tyson watched as Ozuma pouted cutely.  
  
"Come on I can't help it and besides," Ozuma leaned forward and licked Zeo's ear "they did do it to us too love."  
  
"Oh will you to stop that." Kenny said, taking time out of talking to Tala. The red head smiled down at the brunette. He leaned down and whispered in to his loves ears.  
  
"You know were worst in public Ke-kun." Tala said as he dipped his tongue in to Kenny's ears.  
  
"Not at the table!" Rei said as he smacked his hand across their heads. They looked up at Rei, pouting.  
  
"But it's fun!" Tala whined.  
  
"TALA!" Kenny went beet red.  
  
"KAI! YOU BAKA! DIRTY DIRTY HENTAI! BAKA ECCHI!" Everyone turned to look at Tyson to find him slapping Kai on the shoulder. The poor guy was covering his head from Tyson's assault.  
  
"TYSON! Stop it! I'm sorry okay sorry!" Kai said as he fell off the chair. Tyson stopped and smiled triumphantly.  
  
"good now...LETS EAT!" Tyson said happily as he sat back down and started to eat. They sigh and began to eat too.  
  
"Oh yeah, don't help the guy who's on the floor in pain." Kai said sarcastically as he got up and sat on his chair to join the others.  
  
"Oh, hey, sorry." Ozuma said as he held up a spoon full of his food to Zeo to eat.  
  
"Yeah really, we just..." Kenny thought a bit "forgot about you?" Everyone laughed except for Kai whose left eyes twitched.  
  
"Well it is your own fault hun." Tyson said as he speared a glance. Everyone stopped laughing.  
  
"Oh come on! We're getting married and I can't even say things like that," Kai said as he went a little red "it's not fair."  
  
"What kind of things? May I ask" Tala said as everyone moved in just a bit. Tyson went red.  
  
"Well-" Kai cut off as he looked away and flushed. Tyson looked up and smiled. He truly didn't mind but unlike Kai he wasn't that 'dirty', not that he mind that Kai was.  
  
"If you all wanted to know, Kai asked me If I wanted pedals or cuffs or both, then asked if I preferred a whip instead. ^-^" Kai stared at his so called 'soul mate' and went beet red. Every one started to laugh. Who'd a though Kai was a dirty little mind?  
  
******************************End Chapter*******************************  
  
So what do you all think? O! Question!!!!!!!!!! What should the OCs look like? I want you all to choose! And I hope you all like! Je ne!  
  
-fallen tenshi 


	2. A hand to hold and a Smack in the Face

So sorry about my updates I've been having school problems. I have so much friggen projects. It's driving me crazy!  
  
Nanako: I thought you loved projects?  
  
Of course I love projects! there so FanFuckenTasic! NOT!  
  
Nanako:...--'' sorry, Nancy doesn't own.  
  
Chapter2: A hand to hold and whack on the face  
  
Kai hugged Tyson close before burring his head in Tyson's silk blue hair.  
  
"Call me when you get there, okay love?" Kai asked as he held on tighter, kissing Tyson's cream like skin.  
  
"Of course Kai-san." Tyson whispered as he sniffed and nuzzled Kai's chest.  
  
"Be careful and remember if anything happens phone me on the cell or at home okay." Kai said as he wiped a tear from Tyson. The blue-eyed male nodded as he leaned in to kiss his fiancée. Slowly they broke apart. Staring in to each others eyes they held on to each other.  
  
"You should go now love." Kai said hoarsely. Tyson sniffed and nodded. They had one more passionate kiss before Tyson left, leaving Kai staring at the closed door before he left to the living room, his head bowed. As he entered he looked dumbfound at the others, who were laughing playing Xbox.  
  
"H-How could you guys be so happy!? Tyson-kun just left and your all...laughing!" Kai demanded angrily. Hillary gave him a weird look and looked at her lover Kain for some answers. He just shrugged his shoulder and looked at Kenny, who sighed and shook his head. Tala sweat dropped and went back to playing Halo. Rei speared Kai a glance before looking back at the screen, just to find out Tala just killed him. But poor Max lost. He looked at Kai with utter confusion.  
  
"Tyson's gone?.......nooooO!!!!" Max said as he began to cry. Rei's ears twitched, picking up the loud sobs of his love. Rei sweat drooped and hugged Max, while still playing Halo.  
  
"Max, Tyson's not gone gone" Rei said. Kai's eyes twitched.  
  
"Yes he is! How am I going to live with out him?" Kai screamed as he flopped down on to the couch, sniffing. Kenny smacked his head.  
  
"Kami-san! Kai! He just went to work!" Kenny screamed as he put his controller down. Kai eyes narrowed before they got a lost expression in them.  
  
"But he left me!" Kai scream out, he sniffed and dropped his head in to his hands.  
  
"FOR THE LOVE OF EVERTHING THAT'S GOOD AND HOLY KAI! HE'LL BE BACK!!" Kenny screamed. Tala wrapped an arm around his lovers' waist to stop him from attacking Kai.  
  
"Kai, Tyson is going to be coming back but don't worry about it and really, it's not that bad if you think about it, It's only 8 hours." Hillary said as he held his hand before patting Kai's shoulder "anyways I'm sure he misses you too." Her voice reassuring. Kai shook his head violently and started to freak out and hyperventilate. Everyone in the room sweat drooped before going back to Halo. Hillary was the only one who tried to calm Kai down. When words didn't help and when Kai's hand was nearly breaking hers, Hillary finally cracked.  
  
"Kai..." Hillary said as he turned his head to hers, still muttering about how he'll die with out Tyson.  
  
................................................... ....................................................  
  
SMACK! FUCK!  
  
The others turned to see a very angry Kai and a smirking Hillary, who was holding her sore hands. Kai held one hand to his cheek, wincing. It was a long long silence before the whole room started to laughed, except Kai who decide to mop around. After a few Kai decided to play halo with the rest, bringing in one more Xbox so that a 5th player could join. After killing them all hey left the game and just watched them.  
  
10 mins later  
  
Kain looked down a watch before letting out a startled cry, causing everyone to jump as it was the first sound he made all day.  
  
"What's wrong Kain-koi?" Hillary asked as she gave him a worried look.  
  
"I forgot that we were going to go check out the resort for you and Tyson, Kai, and our plane leaves in 2 hours." Kain said to Kai as the rest went back to the game. Hillary's eyes widen.  
  
"It doesn't take that long to go the air port stay one more hour." Kai said as he yawned.  
  
"WE FORGOT TO PACK!!" Hillary screamed as she ran around the room grabbing both her and her husbands stuff.  
  
"Thanks for inviting us over and will see you in 2 weeks when you guys come!" Kain yelled out as he was dragged from the house. The 5 males were left sitting there dumbfound.  
  
With Tyson and his work  
  
"What to do, what to do indeed..." Tyson said as he stood in front to the room with at least 24 kids watching the him tap his foot to think.  
  
"I got it! Please pair up." Tyson said as he watched the kids running over each other trying to get in to there partner. Tyson sweat drooped as they all fell to the ground. After a few minutes the kids were ready.  
  
"Okay you and your partner are going to battle each other, I'll call up the first pair and we will watch you." Tyson said as he looked at the group of kids.  
  
"First off-" Tyson was interrupted when his cell rung. All the kids waited as their teacher.  
  
"Moushi Moushi."  
  
"TYSON!!! Where are you? Are you alright? Do you want me to come get you?" Tyson sweat drooped as Kai went on and on.  
  
"KAI!!!"  
  
"...........yeah"  
  
"I'm at work, I'm alright and no I don't want you come get me, and yes I miss you, no I'm not cheating on you, yes I love, and I'll will not ever do that with a guy let alone a girl, and I'm in a middle of class so please calm down, oh and I'm sorry I forgot to phone." Tyson said, smiling when he heard Kai sigh.  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry I've just miss you." Kai said on the other line.  
  
"And everyone says I'm the women in out relationship." Tyson said as his smile widen.  
  
"Yeah yeah what ever, I better go Tala and Rei are fighting over who won Halo, Love you Ty." Kai said as Tyson heard a loud piercing scream and a laughter then a thud, then silence.  
  
"Okay Love you to Kai-san!" Tyson said as he hung up, turning to look at his students, their faces light up as the hovered around him.  
  
"Was the Kai?"  
  
"When's the wedding?"  
  
"What were you talking about?"  
  
"Is he good in bed?"  
  
"Does he have a brother?"  
  
"A sister?"  
  
"How many times have you guys kissed?"  
  
"How may dates have you guys been on?"  
  
"Tyson sweat dropped.  
  
"Yes that was Kai, and in 2 months, we were taking about stuff, and I've never slept with him, and no he doesn't have a brother or a sister and I lost count at 5o kisses, I think more then 39 dates, now can we get back to beybatteling?" Tyson asked as they went back to there seat. Kids.  
  
"Skyler and Yuki." Tyson watched the two boys battle each other. 7 more hours... I think I can make it, Tyson thought as he called the winner, Yuki.  
  
End chapter  
  
Okay I hope you liked it, anywayz some explanations. I decided to put HillaryKain paring in it too. They came after they eat and Ozuma and Zeo are at 'work' wink, wink and Tyson is a teacher for beyblade. that's about it right? If you have any questions ask! Oh one more thing, I'm really starting to like HillaryKain paring to! And yes i know it's short but you can't blamn me I have a Science test to study for  
  
Nanako: Thanks to,  
  
Fireir Gril: I'm glade you like it and you'll find out soon who's trying to break them up and thank for reviewing!  
  
FREAK04: Lol I think Tyson would go with the cuffs and chains too, and Ozumas on top! smiles I really hopw you like this chapter! Thanks!  
  
B. Tiamat Atardecer: Lol no he can't wait, and I have a question for you. Is there really Leather Jeans? I think I'll use That! Thanks for the review!  
  
Rimnerel Ayasugi: Rim-SAN!!!! Thanks! I'm so happy it made you feel fuzzy inside and all! I'm sorry about love poems I'm having problems with the lemon I wrote for Kenny and Tala. Love ya!  
  
Luna: Continuing!  
  
Rumi-Chan: Rumi-sama! Your way to nice, It wasn't that funny was it? Well I hope you liked this chapter!  
  
Kiina: Thanks for the review!  
  
Timberwolf: Ahh I say I will use your OC and I have to know one thing though, who is he after?  
  
Ms. Hobgoblin: Of course they can! I'm glad you liked it Hobby-san! Thanks for the review!  
  
Okay so that's all I hope you liked it and sorry about the late update! 


	3. Public and Rings

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long I have no excuses but for my writers block and the lost of inspiration of my fics.**

**I do not own any of the Beyblade Characters**

**Chapter 3: Public! and Rings**

Takao smiled happily as he made his way to his and Kai's house when a sudden scream caught his attention. Whipping around Takao spotted Rei running towards him with Max hot on his heels.

"TAKAO!! HELP!!!!" They both screamed as the past by him. Takao lifted a delicate eye brow and was about to answer back when Kai ran past him with a broom over his head. Which held two very cute slate blue pig tails. Takao jaws dropped when the words, "Takao's Bitch" was found on Kai's forehead.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Kai roared, before stopping. He blinked and looked over at the sweatdropping Takao.

"Taka??" Kai blinked again before launching himself on Takao and captured his lips in a heated kiss. Takao sweatdroped more but kissed Kai back none the lest. Pulling away Kai hugged Takao in a bone crushing embrace.

"Oh Takao!! I missed you! everyone said you were would back but it felt like years since I've last seen you!!!!" Kai nearly screeched out as he spun Takao around in his arms, tears streaming down his face.

"K-k-AIR!!" Takao struggled but Kai was to busy spinning around and around and around to listen. "NEED!!.....AIR!!!!!....." Takao gasp out as Kai stopped and set him down before backing away with a sheepish chuckle.

"Sorry love, I didn't mean to...uhh...Takao are you alright??" Kai asked as he looked down at his soon to be husband when his eyes started to water.

"You missed me that much!!" Takao screamed before bouncing around Kai. The duel haired man caught Takao around the waist and pulled Takao in to his arms. Takao giggled as he lend back more in to his fiancée's chest.

Max and Rei

"hmmm...I wonder if they even noticed us here." Max asked loudly at his boyfriend. Rei shrugged and looked to his left as Kai's scraf smacked him over the head.

"Probably not." Rei said with a smile as he started to poke Kai's back. Max slapped Rei's hand away and dragged him a bit further as Takao started to jump up and down.

"Do they even breath?..............wait, don't answer that." Rei said as he watched the too lip lock.

"You know we can always try it our selves." Was all Max said before he tackled Rei to the ground.

"Now make love to me or your going to be kissing frogs!" Max demanded before grounding down on Rei. A groan escaped Rei's throat.

"FROGS?!"

Back with Kai and Takao

Kai bent down slightly to kiss Takao below his ear.

"You know, I've missed you, a lot really." Kai breathed in to his blue haired angel's ear before dipping his tongue in to it. Takao 'eeped' before scowling.

"Kaaaaiiiii, were in public!" Takao said as he squirmed as Kai's tougne continued to lavish his ears.

"But Taka, I've missed you, it's been so looong." Kai said seductively as he sucked on Takao's lob. A flush of red found its way to Takao's cheeks before he turned around to scow at his fiancée.

"Kai-" Takao was cut of as Kai's lips pressed on to his. Forcing Takao to open Kai dipped his tongue in to his beloved's mouth. Completely lost in the sensation of Takao's taste he didn't noticed the hand that made it's way to his pierced ear before it was to late.

-Yonk!-

-Scream!-

Takao held on to Kai's ear as his eye brow twitch.

"Itai, Itai......Ooooow!" Kai whimpered as he winced. Takao dragged him along in to the house with Kai whining the whole way.

Kai pried at Takao's hand, whimpering when Takao rolled his eyes.

"MY EAR!!" Kai pouted and his eyes went wide. Takao sweatdroped.

"my ear! my ear! Ty!!!" Kai whined as Tyson let go. Running to a mirror Kai checked his earring before giving a long sigh.

"I told you we were in public love!" Tyson chirped happily before skipping up to their room to change. Kai's left eye twitch.

"And you accused me of being the women in the family." Kai grumbled as he made his way to the living room.

"Hey Kai." Tala said as he laid on the couch while watching the news. Kai grunted before throwing him self on to the ground. Looking over at Tala, Kai frowned. Tala looked up when Kai poked him.

"What?" Kai pointed to Tala's art book and smirked when his red haired friend's face flushed.

"....................."

"..................."

"..............................shut up." Tala growled, huffing.

"Didn't say anything." Was all Kai said before slipping in to the world of dancing naked Takao's and whole lot of leather. A dreamy smile reached Kai's ears as he swayed side to side.

"Kai?................KAI?!" Tala screamed in his friends' ear before sighing and went back to his sketch book.

A loud thump and two screams caused both boys to jump, Tala and Kai clung on together.

Both jump away from each other

"Takao!! get off of me!!"

"Oh sorry Kenny!" Kenny and Tyson's voice ringed through the lower room. Both males shook their heads at there beloved antics.

"So Kai when are you and Tyson going to the resort?" Tala asked as he brushed a stray of red hair out of his pale face.

"Soon I hope. I think I'll have a chat with Ty about leaving earlier. You and Kenny are going in the morning right?" Kai asked as he heard Rei and Max enter the house. Tala nodded before greeting the two lovers.

"When are you and Rei going?" Tala asked as the two joined them. Max smiled happily as he sat on Rei's lap.

"ehehe, we're leaving the day after you." Max said happily before yawning. Rei wrapped his arm around Max.

"Oh I did get word from Kain today. The resort's main building has been modified to fit your description wedding. And that there are two guys there that are staying in one of the other building in the resort." Rei said with a yawn. Kai just nodded before looking down at his ring. It was gold band and on it was craved in a dragon in blue. On the back it Kai had it engrave it with, Always Tyson's. While Ty's ring was thinner and the gold band was entwined with a phoenix that was silver but what craved in details with red. On the back it was engraved with, Forever Mine, Kai.

"Kai....................................I'm hungry."

"Tala....................................I'm hungry"

They all sweatdroped. Takao's and Kenny stood at the door, a rumble from each boys tummy.

**End Chapter.**

**I know it's not that funny and it lost its touch but It'll be better next time. Hopfully.**

**-Dark**


	4. Chapter 4

okay so I've decided to change the plot a bit D so yes have fun with it eh? its still same old same old but I think... it'll be a while before they will get to the wedding ness yah know? anyways enjoy!

I own Beyblade...no really I do...no REALLY! I DO!...-.- fine I don't yessh

**Chapter 4: and then there was Daichi**

Takao watched as Kai rummaged around the kitchen while Rei and Tala both fought over who would have to wear the pink apron. Max had only bought that as a joke, but since they only had two normal black ones and three people who wanted to cook...well lets just say it didn't go so well for the others.

"I swear Kon if you think I'll put on that thing your dead wrong!" Tala screamed as he threw the apron in Rei's face. The Chinese boy narrowed his eyes and threw it back at Tala.

"Don't make me force it on you!" Tala gasped.

"Force it on me! you think you can get that thing on me!" Rei smirked, flashing fangs.

"Well it wouldn't be that hard..." Tala growled and tackled Rei to the ground. Kenny sighed as the two fought before a thoughtful look came to his face.

"Hey...have you guys seen Zeo and Ozuma lately? I haven't seen them since this morning." Kenny said as he looked around the room.

"Oh! That's right! eheh I totally forgot! Ozuma and Zeo said they went to the orphanage cus they apparently found the perfect kid a month ago and wanted to go see if he's still there. They told me to tell you but I was like half dead and really! they know that I didn't even have my sugar yet and Its not like I meant... to... forget..." Max said slowly as he sat on the counter. Everyone was silent before Takao pulled Maxi's hair.

"... they're adopting?" Max blinked before shrugging.

"Yep! they told me waaaay before like.. well then they met the kid! hehehe they showed me a picture of him! he was so super cute! and the smile it was like Takao but like... not! and my gosh his hair reminded me of Tala's so much you know how like.. red and such it is, totally blinds the eyes...hehe..he... I'm rambling aren't I." Everyone was silent before Kenny decided to say something.

"...you're such a dork." Kenny smiled at the blonde before Max stuck out his tongue.

"at least I aint a nerd." Kenny thought for a moment.

"Okay yah... you win" Takao just shook his head and walked over to his love's side and peeked at what he was cooking.

"Hot pot." Takao cocked his head to the side.

"hmm?" Kai smiled over at Takao.

"I'm making Hot pot." Takao's mouth formed a silent oh before grinning.

"You know Kai I do love when you mess around with your hair but really, pig tails." Kai blinked before he growled and pulled out the hair ties.

"shut up." was all he said when Takao snickered.

"Hey Kai! I don't think we have enough meat wanna go get some for us?" asked a pissed off Tala who, in the end, was wearing the pink apron. Kai raised an eye brow before nodding and taking off his black apron. Not a second after Kai took it off it was on Tala and the pink apron thrown to the ground. Takao kissed Kai's cheek.

"See you in a few." was all Kai said as he closed the door to the house and left. Kai got on to his black and red Suzuky motorcycle and rode off. After getting the things he needed and a few 'extra things' Kai stopped off at the Orphanage.

Slipping off his helmet Kai got off his bike and made his way pass the fence door. Looking around the large front yard of the orphanage Kai noticed Ozuma and Zeo playing with a short red head boy.

"Ozuma! Hey you guys!" Kai called as he made his way over to them. Zeo looked up happily and smiled to Kai when he reached his side.

"Kai I want you to meet our son, Daichi!" Zeo said happily as he hugged the poor kid.

"LET GO OF ME!" Daichi screamed as he pawed at Ozuma for help. Zeo ignored his new son's wish and hugged him tighter.

"But you're just so cute!" Zeo squealed in delight.

"Babe I think you should let go." Ozuma said as he pried his husband off their son.

"Thanks pop!" Daichi said after catching his breath. He looked over at Kai before kicking him hard in the shines. Zeo covered Kai's mouth before he could swear.

"This is Kai, an Uncle of yours now, and just so you know...he's got a bad temper." Ozuma said as he snickered at Kai. Daichi cocked his head to the side as he stared at Kai before grinning.

"What's up Uncle K!" the kid laughed and ran off before Kai could go after him.

"Nice kid, mind if I kill him?" Kai asked out loud as he rubbed the area Daichi kicked him. Zeo smacked Kai over the head, earning a yelp from the red eyed CEO of the BBA.

"So why are you here anyways?" Ozuma asked as he wrapped an arm around his husband. Kai rolled his eyes and slipped his hands in to his pockets.

"Came to pick you guys up for dinner. Coming?" Kai asked, still a little annoyed with having been attacked by the little red head.

"Oh my gosh! this is perfect! our first family dinner with our little boy!" Zeo squealed happily, running off to find Daichi. Ozuma laughed as he watched his husband and new found son running around.

"Great just what we need, another crazy under our roof." Kai said half-heartily, his mind drifting off to Takao again before his eyes widened, he was missing his Takao time!

"See you two back at home." was all Kai said as he ran over to his bike. Blinking Ozuma watched as Kai stumbled on a rock and nearly knocked over a few kids before ridding off as if the devil was after him. Zeo walked up to Ozuma with a very dizzy Daichi in his arms.

"What got in to him?" Ozuma gave his husband a side way glance before making his way to their car.

"Its not whats got in to him, its what he wants to get in to Takao." Zeo nearly fainted.

"Not in front of Daichi!" blink between his new found parents there was only one thing that Daichi wanted to know.  
"Uncle K wants to get what in to who?" his voice utterly confused Zeo nearly cried.

"You've tainted our little boy! Ozumaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Zeo hugged the life out of the short red head.

"I didn't taint him!" Ozuma said, a little hurt, as he open the car door and slid in to the drivers seat.  
"How could you! he's so little, so young... you you you... I married you!" Zeo's face was starting to turn red.  
Daichi looked at his annoyed and twitching father before switching his gazed to the blubbering male he was to call dad.

"What have I gotten my self in to."

**End Chapter**

Okay! done oo; for now? ahaha not so.. laughed my pants off-ness right? but.. yah.. hehehe.. hee...


End file.
